


Falling for Who?

by whatdidyouexpect



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdidyouexpect/pseuds/whatdidyouexpect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America aka Steve Rogers still has no idea what most of the twenty first century slang is or means. Luckily, his neighbor Isabella is there to help him out. But things go haywire when her sister keeps visiting and has an "unhealthy" obsession with the Avengers. And having one as a neighbor and later "boyfriend" (as he's called by her parents) makes keeping this secret that much harder.</p><p>Fighting to keep his personal life separate from his 'work' life, he tries to keep  his new found friend a secret from the other avengers. And of course, fails to do this. Because we all know Tony is almost as obsessed with Cap as Coulson is. No matter if he'll admit it or not<br/>Please read, the description never really does the story any justice. And the first couple chapters will need to be edited, so if you could struggle through those...<br/>Thanks for reading!!<br/>Updates on Wednesdays and Saturdays. XD this story is mine and can also be found on wattpad. My username there is what-did-you-expect. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain of the Neighbors

I looked up from my phone to see a man in front of the empty apartment. "Hello ma'am. How are you today?" 

"Oh no, please, call me Isabella, or Izz if you prefer. I'm good though, thank you. How are you, um. I didn't catch your name?"

"Steve, pleased to meet you Isabella. And I am very well today." He kissed my knuckles lightly. 

I laughed and blushed a bit. This guy. Wow. He is old fashioned. 

"Is something funny?" He asked. 

"Oh no. I just, um. I haven't done this in a while." I explained. 

"You're not the only one. It's been a few years for me."

"No, really?"

"Yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Are you my new neighbor?" Why is this guy even here?

"Do you live right here?" He pointed at my door. 

"Yes."

"Then yes ma'am. I am your new neighbor. I hope that won't be a problem?"

"Uh, no. I think it'll be okay. As long as you don't have any mortal enemies." I joked, punching his arm lightly.   
He looked down and laughed. I winced and shook out my hand. That hurt. His arm is like concrete.  
"I don't think they'd follow me home. So I think you'll be safe ma'am."

I laughed too. "I hope so. I don't want to have to deal with any aliens or mafia bosses."  
He laughed again. "I try to keep work at work. I was going to try to have at least a slightly normal life. At {a} home at the very least."

Who is this guy? And what does he do for a living?  
"Well, if you need help having a normal life, or unpacking boxes, you know where I live." I pointed at my bright blue door. 

"Thanks. I might take you up on that offer. Maybe you could help me out in about an hour or so? I have boxes coming then. Then we could do dinner afterwards?"

"That sounds nice. I might take you up on that offer." I winked at him and went to walk into my apartment, but he took my hand lightly. He kissed it and smiled.   
"Until then."  
I blushed. "Until then."  
He let go of my hand and went to unlock his own apartment. I went back inside of mine, dropping my keys on the counter. I breathed heavily. Who knew my life could get more interesting after work? Wait, we were flirting. Oh well, good thing I don't have a boyfriend. Anymore at least. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Steve's POV

I ran a hand through my hair. Wow. Did I just flirt? Did she flirt back? I haven't done that in a while. Stark would be proud.   
I looked around my new apartment. Three bay windows looked out at a nice view of New York. Lights outlined buildings and bridges. Car horns honked and music blared. I guess it really hasn't changed much in 70 years. Well, except for alien invasions and more secret spy organizations. And strange glass phones. Those are weird, good thing Natasha helped him figure out the basics.   
Wait, she didn't fawn over me like all the other girls I meet, mostly in the street who recognize me. Maybe she didn't recognize me. Hmm. That's definitely okay with me. 

•••••••

About an hour later

•••••••

"There you are Mr. Rogers. Are you going to need help with them?" The delivery man set down the last box and watched me pick up a few of them. I didn't have many belongings. 

"Steve Rogers? Like Captain America?" Isabella poked my side before grabbing a box herself. 

"Yup."

"Yup what? That you're Steve Rogers? Or yup that you're Captain America?"

"Yup both." I winced, waiting for the realization to hit her and drop the box or something. 

"Wow."  
I waited for her to start yelling or something. But what she said was totally unexpected.   
"You know. When you didn't correct me after I asked you if your mortal enemies would follow you home. I thought you were a mob boss or something. Or like, an alien. I don't know. I never expected you to be a super hero though."

I laughed. "I was just hoping to have a normal life where I wasn't a super hero. Thank you for not blowing out my ear drums."

It was her turn to laugh, and she didn't miss a beat. "Oh no problem. Sure I think your work is cool, but I'm not the type to stalk or squeal at you in public. Which reminds me. My sister is coming over tomorrow."

"Do you want me to meet her?"

"No. I want you to leave the building until she's gone. She loves you."

"What? Why couldn't I just not come out of my apartment?"

"Because, she's very snoopy. And if she finds out you're my new neighbor, she would never leave. My mom would kill me. And you would have zero of the privacy you want."

"Okay then." I paused my walking, and opened the door for her. 

••••••••••

Isabella's POV

I almost ran smack into him when he stopped. But then he opened the door for me and I wondered why I was even helping. He had three boxes and I had one. I set it down and looked out his window. The apartment complex sat above the skyline. You could see everything. Skyscrapers dominated by Stark Tower in the distance. If he wanted to be left alone, this was the place to be. 

I turned around when I heard him scuffling through a box. He pulled out a picture frame and set it on the counter, his eyes filled with regret and sadness. It was a black and white picture of a beautiful woman. Must be someone from his past. I decided not to intrude and walked out his door, and down the small flight of stairs. 

"Last load. Are you sure you've got it?" He asked me. I teetered a bit before regaining my balance. This box was heavy. I wondered what was in it. 

"I'm good."   
I don't think he believed me, because he made me go first up the stairs. 

I set it down among the other boxes and tried to suppress my curiosity about what was in all of them. Two were labelled 'CLOTHING', one 'SHIELD', which made no sense. One was labelled 'HYDRA', I didn't want to know what was in there. The one is just carried up was labelled 'UNIFORM'. 

I straightened up from my crouch and stretched my back. But I over balanced and started falling. I braced myself for the floor, but my back was met with something almost as hard, but warm.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to see Steve's five inches away from my own.   
"Fantastic. I just overbalanced."

"That was over balancing?"

"Yeah. I'm a bit clumsy."

He laughed and I realized just how close we were. Suddenly aware of his arms around me, I blushed and he blushed too as I watched the exact same thoughts run through his mind. He helped me up straight and moved a bit away from me as I edged away too. 

"Well, that's all the boxes. And I think I promised you dinner?"

"Yes you did."

"I know a great place. I hope you like pizza."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What, you don't like pizza?"

"I love pizza!"

"Oh. Good, let's go." He offered me his arm and I took it. We walked out, and he paused to lock his door. 

*************************************

Hey guys!! Hope you liked it! Vote, comment or message me if you did!!

Wow, Steve's already got a date in the first chapter? Crazy. Well, how do you think it's gonna go? And how long do you think she'll be kept a secret from the other Avengers? 

Have a great night/day!! 

I'm still deciding when I'm gonna do updates for this story, cause summers coming up, but I have quite a few things planned. I'm thinking Saturdays and/or Wednesdays. What do you think?

Small reminder/note: this is my story and I'm putting. It here from wattpad. I will update them both on the same day, no worries. I only have to get caught up two chapters here. Please enjoy.


	2. Shallow Dating Pools

Isabella's POV

We stood on the side of the road, trying to hail a cab. It failed miserably and I got splashed with puddle water. Steve had wrapped his jacket around me, ignoring my protests that I could go get one of my own from inside. When he finally hailed one, the cabbie looked at him in disbelief. 

"Captain America?"

"Yes sir." Then he gave the surprised cabbie the pizza place address. And we zoomed off.

When we got to the familiar pizza place, Steve went to hand the bills to the cabbie. But the cabbie won over Steve in insisting the ride was free. 

The inside was of the place was dimly lit, familiar, warm, and smelled amazing. Steve ordered and led me to a small booth.   
"This place has been here since the 30's. And it hasn't changed a bit. Kinda feels like home, you know?" He smacked himself. "Sorry I didn't mean to reminisce. This probably looks worse for you than I thought. We can go somewhere else-"

"It's fine Steve. I love this place.

"You- What?"

"Steve, I used to come here all the time in college. It feels like home to me too."

He stared at me, half standing. When he didn't move for several minutes, I got up and pushed him back into his seat.   
"We're staying Steve."  
He let out a shaky breath. "Sorry. I haven't done this in a while. Not since-" he bit his lip and stared into the distance. "Well the last girl I-" he cut himself off and I remembered the photograph.   
"It's okay Steve. I understand. Sometimes things happen and they can't be changed. So we have to make due with what we end up with. Oh gosh, not that I'm saying I don't wanna be here." I put my face in my hands. Good job. You made it worse. This is why you're a teacher. And single. And have like two friends.   
I heard laughter. Then hands gently pried my hands away from my face. 

"Isabella, you just made my day."  
I opened my eyes to see Steve grinning. 

"What did I do?"

"It's not what you did. It's what you said."

"What did I say?"

"All the right things."  
I couldn't believe my ears.   
"Look our food is here!" Steve clapped his hands and dug in. I shrugged my shoulders and began eating. 

Before I knew it, Steve had eaten 6 pieces of pizza, compared to my 3. And was now reaching for the last one.   
"Oops. Do you want the last slice?" He sheepishly withdrew his hand. 

"No, go for it. I'm getting full."  
I smiled, he had a huge appetite. My last boyfriend wouldn't even eat in front of me. Not that I think Steve's my boyfriend. Just, friend for now. 

•••••••

Steve's POV

I stared at the empty plate sadly. I was still hungry. I looked up at Isabella, she was lost in thought. But then our eyes met.   
"Are you still hungry?"  
I shook my head.   
"I don't believe you. Shall we go? I know a great ice cream parlor. And guess what?"  
"What?" I like this girl.   
"It's been around since the 20's. You'll love it Cap!"  
She grabbed my hand and dashed the door.

•••••••

She stared at me over her spoon. Scrutinizing me. I wish she would stop staring. What's she thinking about? Why won't she talk? Finally she spoke. 

"How old are you?"  
I sighed in relief. "Oh gosh. I thought you were gonna say something else."  
She laughed.   
"What did you think I was gonna ask."

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"So?"

"So what?"

"How old are you? I mean, you were in the ice for what, 60 years? And before that you had to be at least 18 right? But you still look so young!"   
A couple people were staring. But he brushed them of.   
"I was in the ice for 70 years, actually. I was 20 when I went under. So I'm technically 95. But I still feel like 26. Except for the part where I can barely grasp the new technology."

They went back to eating their ice cream in silence for a moment before she spoke again.   
"So I guess your dating pool is pretty shallow then, huh?"

I nearly choked on my ice cream.   
"What?"

"You're 95 Steve. Usually people date other people close to their age. Like, within a few years, you know? So, we have like, a seventy year difference. Crap, I've done it again haven't I?"

I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer. "Isabella. It's fine. You don't know how many remarks Stark makes about my age. That was actually refreshing."

"Well then. Anyway, you don't have to call me Isabella. You can call me Izz. It's less of a mouthful."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good."

"So you're not even wondering how it would play out if you dated your age? I mean, that's a shallow dating pool!"

•••••••

I walked her all the way up to her door. It's not like it was a big deal though. She's my neighbor. But she still invited me inside.   
I walked in, closing he door behind me. Her apartment was, in a word, cozy. I liked it. There were overstuffed couches and pillows everywhere. A small electric fireplace sat in front of one of the couches. And nothing matched. Nothing. Bright colors mixed with pastels and dark, brooding colors. 

"You wanna drink Steve?" She called from the kitchen.   
"No thanks. I can't get drunk anyway."

"Not that kind of drink." She came out with two sodas in her hand. "I love soda! And I don't drink alcohol. Let's just say that I can get drunk, and I did once on accident. And it wasn't fun. So I stick with my sodas! Root beer or strawberry?"

I hesitated a bit. "Root Beer." She handed it to me and flopped down on one of the couches, leaving room for me. So I sat by her. I haven't been this close to a woman since my mission with Nat. And that was a while ago. 

•••••••

Isabella's POV

I flopped down on the couch, leaving room for him. I hope he couldn't tell how nervous I was. I haven't had a man in my apartment since my ex. Not counting my brother(s), who sometimes stayed with me. It's not like he's untrustworthy. It's just unnerving. He sat on the couch beside me. Not too close or far. A friendly distance. I liked it.   
I clicked on Netflix. "What do you wanna watch on Netflix?"

"What's Betflix?"

"Netflix." I corrected. "It's just a collection of movies already available on the internet. You pay a bit of money, and everything is accessible that they have on there! Are there any movies you haven't seen that might be on here?"

"Can you see if Harry Potter is on this? Tony talks about it a lot. And Bruce didn't warn me about not watching it..." He trailed off. 

"It's actually not on Netflix, but I have them all on DVD." I flicked out of Netflix and to the main screen of my bluray player. Then I got up and dug through my movie closet until I found all of them. I carried the stack back to Steve. "Movie marathon?"

"Sure. Just not too late."

"Steve, it's a Friday night. What do you have tomorrow?"

He though for a moment. "Nothing. So I guess I can stay for a couple. Then we can finish it later?"  
I nodded, excited. I love Harry Potter.   
"Let's get some more snacks then!" He followed me to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to grab more drinks and he whistled.   
"Got enough sodas Izz? I think I'm gonna call you Fizz."   
I grabbed a few more and shoved them into his arms.   
"That's okay with me. I really, really love soda."  
I moved to the cupboards and pulled out cheez-its and crackers and candy. I'll regret eating this much later, but who cares. And I'm positive Steve is still hungry anyway.

•

Steve left around two. We watched the first one and the second one. But I accidentally fell asleep on him. So we parted ways. Me to my room after cleaning up a bit. And him to his own apartment. 

••

They were good movies. And there were still six more. I can't believe she fell asleep on my shoulder. It was strange, but nice. It made me realize how small she really is.   
After I left, I could see her lights go out when I looked out the window.   
The complex had provided me a bed, fridge, curtains and a full bathroom. So I made my bed quickly and climbed in, relishing the warmth of the blankets. I fell asleep quickly. 

*************************************

I would ask you not to kill me, but I'm quite enjoying this story. But I am hoping you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. 

Vote, comment or message me! Questions will always be answered and update asks, maybe. I can't update within five minutes. If I did it would be very bad. 

I love all my readers!!! Have a great night/day!!!


	3. Morning Sunshine

Adeline's POV  
My eyes shot open. I clambered out of bed and threw my hair up and some clothes on. I'm going to see Izzy today! Yes!   
I ran down the stairs and kissed mom and dad goodbye.   
"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Mom asked, taking a bite of her cereal. 

"Izzy's!" 

"But it's only 8:30. Are you sure she'll be awake?"

"It'll take me thirty minutes to drive there, five to park and another five to walk up to her apartment. I think if she's not awake in forty minutes I'll just have to use my key and jump on her."

"Mmkay. Bye Addie! I love you!"

"Bye mom. Bye dad. I love you too!" I ran out and tried not to slam the door behind me. I failed and heard my dad yell from inside. 

•••••••

Forty minutes later. 

•••••••

I knocked on her door three times. Sighing dramatically, I unlocked the door and walked in. There were a couple soda bottles on the counter. All the lights were off.   
I walked into her bedroom. She's still sleeping. Very soundly too I might add. 

•••••••

Isabella's POV

I ignored the knocking and went back to sleep. I had time before Addie was to come over. I nuzzled deeper into my pillow, breathing in the sweet scent of laundry detergent.   
I also chose to ignore the rustling in my apartment. If it was a robber looking for money, I'd just have to get up and help them look.   
"Aaaaagggghhhhhh!!!!" I screamed as a body landed on top of me. I thrashed around, looking for the culprit. Adeline was sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me intently.

"Are you gonna get up or what?" She poked my belly and I swatted her hand away. 

"No. I was having a good dream. Go watch some tv. I wanna keep sleeping."

She laughed and started poking me. "What was the dream about?"

"Something nice."

"Okay. Why aren't you up yet?"

"I kind of went on a date."

"Izz, you can't kind of go on a date."

"Yes I can."

"No. You can't. Get up. I wanna hear all the juicy details."

"No. Go watch some telly Adeline. Let me sleep."

"No. Get up." She was poking me with every word. I wasn't gonna get back to sleep any time soon. 

"Fine!" I sat up. 

"Yay! Now tell me all about it!"

"I'll get up. But you don't get to know about my date."

"Why not? Come on Izzy. Please?" She batted her eyelashes at me. Fine. I guess as long as she doesn't know who it really was with. 

"Fine. But I wanna shower."

"Don't let me stop you."

I got up, stripped and jumped in the shower. Addie followed me and started the conversation up again. 

"What's his name?"

Should I tell her? Just not his last name. "Steve."

"Oh my gosh!! Like Steve Rogers? Captain America? The hottest man alive? Except Tony Stark and Clint Barton and Thor and-" 

I hesitated but tried to cover it up. "No. And I don't need to hear your spiel of hottest men ever." 

"Fine." She muttered bitterly. I'm glad she didn't notice my hesitation.   
"Say it." I know there is one more. And if she didn't say it now, she would yell it out in public or randomly in the next few hours. 

"Loki."

"Are you good now?"

"Yeah."   
I spluttered a bit as shampoo got in my eyes.   
"What color are his eyes?"

"Blue I think."

"What do you mean you think Izz? You mean you didn't stare longingly into his eyes for hours on end?"

"You need help Add. No I didn't."

"Well if you didn't do that, then what did you do?"

"I helped him bring boxes to his apartment, then we went to dinner. Then out for ice cream, and back here to watch movies."

"You're boring. Does he live here? I so wanna know who my older sister's dating!"

"We aren't dating. We just went out as friends. And no he doesn't live here." Think of a lie!!! "I met him at work. He came in to give me some supplies. He's in the government." Man that's awful. But not all a lie either. 

"Well, how late did he stay?"

"He left around two."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's not as late as I thought for you to still be asleep."

"Oh. Anything else?"

"Yes! What color is his hair?"

"About the same color as mine."  
I've learned not to keep a date secret from Addie. She's so persistent.   
"Eeeeeeeee!!!!!" 

"What? Is there a spider?"  
I turned off the water and grabbed my towel from the shelf. 

"No. I'm already imagining your babies!!"

"It was one date Addie!"

"Which can lead to more dates. Which can lead to a relationship. Which can lead to a proposal. Which means marriage. Which means cute little Stevella's running around!"

"Stevella's. Really?"

"Yeah. It's your ship name. I ship you two."

"You haven't even met him! And I'm gonna say it again. It was one date. We're friends."

"Oh really. When did you meet him?"

"Yesterday after- at work."

"Uh huh."

"Shut it Addie." I slipped my t-shirt over my head and she giggled again.   
"What now?"

"I have one more question."

"Fine."

"What was his smile like?"

I thought for a moment. 

"Hah!" She pointed in my face. 

"What?"

"You like him!"  
Not giving me a chance to respond, she turned me around to face the mirror. It had a bit of steam on it, but there was a small smile on my face. 

"N-no I don't." I stuttered lamely.

"Whatever. Do your hair. I wanna do something today."

"Wow. Miss Bossy." I poked her arm and she stuck her tongue out at me. I tried to grab it but she was too fast. I have gotten it before.   
"Go watch the telly while I get ready."

"Whatever. As you say my lady."  
She bowed out of the bathroom before prancing to the living room and turning on the tv. 

I shook my head and started drying my hair.

•••••••

Steve's POV

I woke with a start when I heard a scream. But calmed down when I heard laughter quickly following it, and muffled voices. Adrenaline was already coursing through my veins, I couldn't go back to sleep now. The voices were coming from Izz's apartment. So I tried to listen to figure out who she might be talking to. 

I was having trouble catching actual words from my position, so I got up and sat closer to the wall to listen. I caught the name Adeline. Oh. Her sister. This is so wrong. But I couldn't tear myself away from her voice.   
Soon I heard water running and they were talking louder. I heard Izz yell my name. Wait a second. Is she talking about me? I listened more intently. Oh. Adeline was asking her about her date. Me. I shouldn't be doing this. But I still couldn't tear myself away from the conversation.   
Why would she squeal at hair color? My face paled as I listened further. Oh. My. Goodness.   
Hey, does she really like me? She hesitated. Addie didn't catch her hesitation. But I did.   
What the heck is a Stevella? I missed it.   
Aw, she stuttered. That's so cute. Wait! Why are you still listening? This is bad. This is wrong. Stop it right now Steve!  
I stood and rubbed my face. I'm despicable. I grabbed a towel out of a box and went to the bathroom to grab a shower as well. I'm expected at Stark Tower in forty minutes. 

•••••••

Isabella's POV

"Hey Izzy! When did you get a new neighbor?" Addie yelled from my bedroom. I ran in there, trying not panic. How did she find out? She can't know already.   
She was sitting on my bed, playing with her phone. Not freaking out about Captain America. I breathed a small sigh of relief.   
"Oh, yesterday. He moved in yesterday."

"Like your date? Is it him?" She screeched, clicking her phone off. 

"No. But I did meet him. He's like 95. How did you know I had a new neighbor?" Smooth Izz. 

"He just got out of the shower."

Creepy child. "Oh. Cool." I wander back into the bathroom to finish my hair. 

***********************************

Sooooooo. Did you enjoy it? Cause if you did you should definitely click on that vote button right there! Or tell me what you like about Adeline. She's a fun character to write. 

Have a great night/day!! Until the next update!! Love ya!!!!!


	4. The Avoidance Dance

What the heck. Early update!! And I'll still update tomorrow (maybe, most likely).   
Steve is dressed on Saturday as seen above or the side. Haha. This is a fun chapter. Please enjoy!

***********************************

"Can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go?" Addie was almost jumping on me as I locked the door. 

"We're going, we're going, we're going, we're going, we're going!" I answered, laughing.   
She chattered away about how the Avengers were working on something as we walked down the hallway. I glanced back to see Steve coming out of his apartment. I swatted my hand at him, gesturing for him to go back inside. Luckily, Addie didn't notice my motions, or Steve scrambling to get back inside. He tripped over something in the doorway and slammed the door closed. I fought back laughter as Addie looked back.   
"What was that?"   
"The old man tripped over his cat while grabbing his paper." I answered quickly, and let out a peal of laughter. I couldn't hold it in anymore. 

•••••••

Steve's POV

I was halfway out the door when I spotted Fizz in the hallway. I went to wave to her, but she motioned for me to go back inside. I was confused for a split second, until I saw who was walking beside her. The younger girl was chattering away about, wow, she wasn't kidding. Adeline, (that was her name right?) was talking nonstop about, well, me. And the other guys, but heard my name a few times. 

I tried to get back inside quickly, but I tripped over a box and grabbed for something so I wouldn't face plant. The only thing I could get a hold of was the door handle, making the door slam shut loudly. I stopped falling, but my face was three inches from the ground. I heard laughter out side and Fizz say something about an old man.   
"The old man tripped over his cat while grabbing his paper." I heard more laughter.   
My face turned red in embarrassment. They may not be able to see me, but I was still really embarrassed.   
She told her sister an old man moved in next to her. Well, I guess it's better than screaming girls. Not much better though. I wonder what she told her exactly?

•••••••

About three hours later, Steve is walking out of Stark tower, towards a nearby café. {He's dressed like in the picture to the side or above. I love that picture. It makes me laugh.}

At the same time, Izz and Addie are making their way to a café for lunch. It may just be the same café. Ehehehehehehehehe. 

•••••••

Third Person POV

Steve walked in and sat down in the corner by the other door. A waitress came to serve him immediately. He ordered three sandwiches, a bottle of lemonade and an apple. She scurried away to give his order to the small kitchen and he sat patiently. 

•

"What about this café?" Isabella asked. 

"This is the one!" Addie came here often, when she could, to watch Stark Tower and see if anyone (an avenger) would come out. She had only really seen iron man fly away a couple of times, but she wasn't deterred. She would see and even talk to one of them someday!  
They walked in, and chose a seat. Since Steve was in the corner and Addie chose to stare down the tower, Isabella saw him first.   
She squeaked her order to the waitress and motioned for him to follow her as she walked towards the bathrooms.   
He had seen them come in, bad sunk down in his seat. He had also watched them order and saw Izz's eyes bulge when she saw him too. 

"What are you doing here?" She hissed quietly making sure Addie hadn't followed her.   
They hid in the small alcove, whisper yelling at each other.   
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I'm on lunch break!"

"So are we! She insisted we come here for lunch! I have a pretty good idea why though."

"Oh?"

"She's obsessed with meeting one of you someday. So she spends her time her staring at that stupid, ugly tower."

"It is ugly isn't it!"

"Yes! And she insists on meeting you someday! She's always talking about you guys. I mean, I always thought you guys were cool, but I don't obsess! She's going to drive herself insane!"

"Hey, it'll be fine Fizz. Besides, I got my lunch to go. Tonys going crazy. He says he found another element or something."

Izz took a deep breath, his nickname for her calmed her down a bit and made her laugh. 

"Okay. Okay. Let's go."

As soon as they stepped out of the alcove, Addie was standing there. Her mouth was wide open and she was staring at Cap.   
"Oh. My. Gosh. You are standing by Captain America Izz!! How can you be so calm?" She screeched, and then went back to staring at Steve.   
"I'm Addie." She blurted. 

"Good to meet you ma'am."  
Steve and Isabella glanced at each other. He pulled his leather jacket up over his head, ran past her, grabbed his food from his table and ran out of the small café, he left a few bills on the table on his way out. Addie stared after him. Then turned on Izz.

"How could you be so calm?"

"He's just a person."

"He's just like, so much hotter in person!! Did he say anything to you?"

"Uh yeah. We bumped into each other, I apologized, he apologized. And then he gave you an eyeful. You didn't have to stare at him you know."

"Yes I did. What if that's the last time I ever see him?"

"I highly doubt that."  
She looked at Izz, curious.   
"What do you mean?"

"We live in New York. Where do the avengers live? Answer, New York. Where are they probably gonna stay? New York. Where do we live? New York. Where are we gonna stay? New York. Now, there's actually a pretty big probability of seeing him again. Calm down Addie."

She finally accepted Izz's reasoning and they went back to their table to eat their lunch. 

"What do you wanna do when we're done with lunch?" Izz asked. 

"I don't know."

"Do you wanna go to the library?" 

Addie looked up, excited. "Can we please? I brought my library card!" 

"Yeah. Finish up. Let's go."

Addie shoved the last of her sandwich into her mouth, and they paid and left.

•

Isabella's POV

"Go crazy." I felt like I was letting a raptor go in my home. And it was going to devour everything in its path. I watched her try not to run as she made her way to her favorite section of the library. Comic books.   
I laughed lightly and walked to my own favorite section. Young Adult Fiction Sci-fi and Fantasy. I skimmed the shelves until I found a good looking book. Plucking it out, I walked to an over stuffed couch and sat next to a guy with a hat and sunglasses.   
I opened it and began to read when he spoke to me.   
"Is my disguise really that good Fizz?"   
I held my breath as he scooted closer. He stuck his face close to mine, sunglasses sliding down his nose. "Did you follow me here Fizz?"

"No. My sister loves it here."

"And you don't?"

"I never said that."

"You never said you did either."

"Okay, I do love this place. It's quiet." I looked pointedly at him and tried not to breathe too deep. His cologne was heavenly. But it wouldn't do to go around sniffing super heroes cologne. Especially one as old as Steve. Even if he did only look 26 really. 

"You're staring at me." He pointed out. "Do you like what you see?"

I blushed and scooted away. When did Captain America get cocky? There was no right answer to that. Not right now. I just want to read my book. 

He followed me, scooting even closer than before. He put his arm on the back of the couch, behind my shoulders. Then he took off his sunglasses, putting them in his pocket, he picked up his book again. 

•

Steve's POV 

I have no idea what I'm doing. Stark told me doing this to a woman would make her laugh. Not blush and scoot away. Well, I can't really apologize, I'll just make her more comfortable. If I can that is. 

I copied her movements, and put my arm around her shoulder, bringing her just a little closer to me. I really like her. I hope I didn't just mess it up. She's a fun girl to be with. I picked my book back up and began reading again. It's been a while since I read The Wizard of Oz.

A little while later, something vibrated in her pocket. She moved away a bit. I hadn't realized she was almost laying on my chest. I'd gotten so lost in my book. I heard they'd made a movie out of it too.   
I looked down at her. She had her phone in her hand. A text from Adeline. 

"Who's that hunk you're drooling all over?"

I blushed and looked away, I didn't mean to intrude. But the conversation I overheard this morning came into my mind, and I felt worse. Calm down Steve. It's okay. She's just a friend. I looked back down at her phone. She was typing back. 

"My friend I told you about this morning. We accidentally met up and just sat together."

"Whatever Izz."

I looked away again.   
"I'd better go find my sister. She saw us, and if she saw you..." She trailed off. 

"Alright. See ya later Fizz." I tipped my ball cap to her and got up.  
She got up too, waved and walked away. A song played through my head as I watched her go. "Hate to watch her go but love to watch her leave." I chuckled at the thought and turned toward the door.   
I was moving toward the steps when I was roughly shoved into the bushes surrounding the building. They were and easy ten feet high and ten feet thick, so I knew when I fell on my knees, I was in trouble.   
"Get on your knees and stay there!" A voice commanded and the barrel of a gun was pushed into the back of my head.   
I felt the anger rising inside me like a volcano coming to it's peak pressure.  
"Give your wal-" before he could finish the sentence I stood and swept him off his feet using my left leg. Id planned it so he would collide with my right arm and it worked perfectly. He dropped the gun and tried to stand.   
I hit him square in the nose, relishing the crack it made. I broke it. Before he could recover, I punched him swiftly in the face another two times and once in the diaphragm. He fell on one knee and tried to get back up. I helped him, then round house kicked him. He flew back and to the ground, his head rebounding off a rock.   
Grabbing him around the waist, I hauled him over my shoulder. I grabbed his gun and tucked it into one of my pockets. I almost forgot my hat, it fell off. But I snatched it up before making my way to a police station.   
We got many strange looks until I got to the station. They took him with out complaint. But quite a bit of praise. Apparently he'd been terrorizing and mugging people for a few weeks. I tipped my hay at them before making my way to a park across town.

•••••••

Adeline's POV

I picked at my muffin, throwing bits to the bird in front of me. Izz wouldn't tell me any more about her mystery guy. By now I would think he's not real, but I saw them on the couch together at the library. I wanna know his last name. That way my fantasy of them can be complete.   
"If you don't tell me his last name, I'm gonna call him Steve Rogers." I threaten. But she just smiled and picked at her muffin.   
"We aren't going to get married. So your fantasy of us would be worthless. No offense, I mean, you can still fantasize. But we aren't even dating."

I looked up. A guy was walking around the park. He stopped to talk to some kids. They pulled him into the field and he threw baseballs for them. They hit some of them with their tiny bats, but most soared right by them.   
"That guy's cute." I commented to Izz. I looked over at her. She was watching them too. She slowly nodded her agreement.   
I looked back up. One of the kids started picking on a smaller one and the guy went to break it up. During the small tantrum show, his ball cap got knocked off. My jaw dropped. Captain America? That's twice in one day!! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh.   
I looked back to Izzy. She was less shocked, she picked up her phone and started reading something. I am appalled!!!  
"What are you doing? That's Captain America!"

"I'm reading."

"No. You're not." I grabbed her phone. "Go talk to him for me."

***********************************

Hey guys. Whoa. That was super long. But fun to write. Haha. Vote, comment or message me if you liked it! Even if you didn't I love hearing your opinions!!!

I love you all!! Have a great day/night!!


	5. Patriotism Apparent

Isabella's POV 

"No. You're not." She grabbed my phone. "Go talk to him for me."   
I looked at her in shock.   
"I can't just walk up to him!"

"Yes you can. If you can bump into him in a café, you can walk up to him at a park."

"No." I didn't want to do this. He may be my neighbor, and I may like him, but that doesn't change the fact that I've known him for two days. 

"Fine. We'll go together. Cause I want a photo with him!"

I grumbled, but got up with her. If she went alone, things could get scary easily.   
As soon as we were twenty feet from him, she screamed and ran at him. I watched his eyes go wide. But when she jumped at him, he caught her. She had her arms around his neck and legs propped up on his arm, back supported by his other arm.   
"Are you okay?" He asked her, setting her down. She let go reluctantly.   
"Peachy. Can I take a couple pictures with you?"  
He nodded and she squealed.  
"Izzy! Come and take a picture of us!"  
She handed me her phone and ran back to Steve. He put is arm around her shoulders and smiled as she grinned crazily.   
"Okay!! Now you two take a picture together!" She snatched her phone from my hands and shoved me toward him.   
"No. It's okay. Really." I protested, but he drew me in.   
"It's okay. I don't mind taking pictures with beautiful girls." He wound his arm around my waist and I blushed a bit, but smiled anyway for the camera. When Addie turned away to ask a random person to take a picture of all of us together, Steve leaned down to me.   
"It seems we followed each other again."

"It seems we did. thanks for being a good sport. I'll make sure she doesn't follow you home," I paused. "Well, completely."  
He laughed and Addie joined us again. He put his left arm around her shoulder again and she smile brightly for the camera. Where Steve's arm was around my waist, burned. I don't like him. Not that much. He's just a friend. Right? Yeah. We're friends. I tried to convince myself it was just hot outside. But it still burned and tingled even when I convinced Addie to leave him.

We spent the rest of the day back at the apartment just eating junk food and watching her favorite shows on Netflix. She left around eleven and I heard Steve come in around eight.

•

The following Wednesday

•

Addie sent me the pictures that were taken on Saturday, yesterday. With a million exclamation marks telling me how happy she was that we found him twice.   
I found myself daydreaming a bit while my fourth graders were doing their reading time. Steve and I had watched a few more Harry Potter movies and some Star Trek. I also found myself lost in thinking just about Steve. He'd insisted on making me dinner in his apartment. It surprised me that he'd gotten his place in order so fast. And just yesterday after work, we had taken two hours and just talked over hot chocolate and cookies. It still amazed me how much he could eat. 

"Ms. Kins? Ms. Kins are you okay?"  
I snapped out of my reverie. One of my students was asking me a question.   
"I'm sorry. What is Angela?"

"Well, I wanted to know if we had much longer til lunch."

I checked my watch. "Twenty minutes sweetie."

"Thanks." But she stayed where she was. Finally she spoke again.   
"Who were you thinking about?"

"How do you know if I was thinking about someone?"

"My older sister always has the same look when she's thinking about her boyfriend. Same with mommy when she's thinking about daddy. So who was it?"

"Well, his name's Steve."

"Steve? That's a funny name."

"Not much funnier than Angela." I teased her, poking her tummy. She giggled.   
"I guess. Has he kissed you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if he's kissed you yet."

"Um no. Go sit down and finish your reading. Okay?" I stood and addressed the class as a whole. "Fifteen minutes til lunch guys. Finish up your chapters and get ready for lunch." They all chattered as it drew closer to lunch. I had to fight my mind to stay in the present as I graded papers during lunch.

After school, I was trying to hail a cab, unsuccessfully of course. Until some one on a motorcycle pulled up.   
"Need a ride home?" He pulled up his visor and I let out my pent up breath. I hadn't realized I was holding it. It was Steve.   
"Yeah. Thanks." So glad I didn't wear as skirt today. He handed me a helmet and I put it on and climbed up behind him.   
"Hold on tight." He said and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he sped off.

•

I climbed off the motorcycle and handed him the helmet.   
"How did you know where I worked?"

"I was really just coming back from Stark Tower and I decided I would swing by a school and see if I could talk to the kids. But I guess I forgot it was early released the kids. But I'm glad I caught you."

"Yeah me too. The cabs were not stopping for anything. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I was gonna come home any way." he reached into the side bags of the motorcycle and pulled out four cans of paint.   
"Mind helping me paint?"

"I would love to. Just let me get changed before we do. Did you grab brushes?"

Steve deadpanned. "Damn. I knew I forgot something!"

"It's okay Steve. I have a lot of brushes. I recently repaired everything. So we can use mine. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem."

•

"What do you wanna start with?" I asked Steve. We'd both changed into work out clothes to paint in.   
"Well, I wanted to paint my door..." He trailed off. And we both stared at the mustard color door.   
"Yeah. That color needs to go." I agreed.   
"Who lived here last?" He asked me.   
"I don't know. I think she had a few cats though."  
Steve shuddered. "I'm not fond of cats."

"More of a dog person?"   
"Yeah."  
"Me too." I turned the paint cans so the names of the colors were facing me. White, Dusty Sky {fancy name for a really light blue}, Fire engine Red, and Burnt Chocolate.   
"I like your color choices." I commented. "Which one for the front door?"  
"I was thinking red."  
I nodded. "I like it. I thought you were gonna do brown and have your apartment be red, white and blue on the inside. I assume you'll have the brown, white and blue inside then?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to make it calmer. All the crazy colors in there, well, they drive me crazy."

"They weren't bad."

"But they aren't good either. I just want to be able to come home and relax. The bright colors keep me a bit on edge."

"I know how you feel. That's why I painted my apartment light blue and green. Calming colors. I get it." 

"I have a can of primer inside, I'll grab it, then we can start." He dashed inside and I grabbed a screwdriver to open the red paint can. And of course i couldn't get it work. So I set it down as he came back out. He set the can down in front of me and I got it open about halfway before smart ol' me did something wrong and it ended up closed again. So I tried again, and got the same result. I slowly set the screw driver down, and pushed the can of paint away. Then I looked up at Steve who was trying not to laugh.   
"Help me?"  
He grinned and gently took the paint and screw driver from my hands and sat on the floor beside me. Then he showed me how to open it with out closing it again.   
I grabbed a brush and dipped it in gently, then swiped the primer across the ugly yellow. Watching the thin layer of paint dry slowly as I continued painting.   
Steve however, slammed his brush into the paint and flopped it all over the door.  
"Steve, you have to be gentle!" I stopped him from flinging the brush into the bucket again. I then showed him how to paint lightly, thinly so it dried faster and with less paint usage. 

We painted in silence for a few minutes, before he suddenly dipped his finger in the paint and smeared it on my face. I gasped in shock. The paint was cold on my face. I can't believe he did that!  
While he was laughing at my reaction, I dropped down and dipped my brush in the primer and smeared it all over his face. He blinked before grabbing me and rubbing his face all over mine. I shrieked and he laughed, pushing the paint around my face with his hands. I tried to smack his hands away from my face, but he grabbed them with one hand and smeared the paint some more.   
"Steve!!" I shrieked. "Stop it!!!" He didn't take me very seriously. Probably because I can't stop laughing.   
When he finally let go, we both had paint everywhere. Good thing I'd laid down plastic on the floor. Paint is all over it.   
Coming to a truce, we walked in his apartment to inspect the damage done. We both looked in the mirror and burst out laughing. He looked like a ghost with blushing problems. And I looked like a tropical war lord. Paint spiraled around my face in no particular pattern.

I had to use a good amount of soap to get all the paint of Steve's face. And he scrubbed a bit too hard on my face. I guess he's not used to being super gentle with his strength. But it turned out okay. My cheeks were just a bit red from the rubbing. But so were his. So we laughed it off and by then the door had dried, so we started on the red.   
Throughout the painting of the red door, we had many more paint fights. But on a smaller scale. Just flicking it at each other. I won't lie, it was the most fun I've had in a while. I really like being with Steve. He makes me laugh, and he makes me feel safer than when the old cat lady lived next door. She was scary. 

•

Throughout the next week, we repainted Steve's whole apartment. We did have to go back and buy more paint once. We got a nice green for his bedroom. When the paint was drying, Steve stayed more in my apartment. He stayed over a couple nights on my couch when we started on his bedroom. We are still working on getting all the corners. We're really hoping to get it all done by today so it will be the last night he has to sleep on my couches. That can't be very good for his back.

I glanced at him as I stroked my brush up and down the wall. He was using a roller to get to the higher places on the wall. His strokes were long and even. He'd learnt his lesson with flinging the paint everywhere.   
"Thank you for helping me with this, Fizz."  
"Yeah. Anytime. I enjoy the repetitive motions. They calm my mind after a long day filled with small and energetic children."  
Steve laughed and started to say something, but stopped.   
"What?" I asked.   
"It's just. I'm glad I finally got an apartment with, not so nosy any way, uh neighbors. I mean, I've barely even seen the old guy who lives next door. I tried introducing myself and he grumbled something about young people being too cheery. I just hope I'm not like that when I'm his age- well. I might actually be older than him." Steve trailed off. And I started laughing. He looked at me and started laughing too. 

•

A few hours later

•

"Are you sure this is okay?" Steve asked me, while standing by the couch. "I could sleep in my apartment tonight." He pointed at the door.  
"No. Steve. I don't care how many times we've gone over this. The serum may have helped your lungs, but you can still suffocate in the fumes!" I put my hands on my hips. My thoughts straying to the argument we had a few days earlier. Which I am proud to say I won, by the way.   
"I know. I remember. But I don't want to burden you."  
I cut him off before he could carry on. "Steve. You are sleeping on my couch. It is not a burden. Now it would be a burden if you drank all my sodas in one sitting and got sick and I had to help you not to puke everywhere. Now that would be a burden!"   
He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Fine. But this better be the last night I'm forced to stay here in this awful place." He teased, ruffling my hair and laughing. I lightly pushed away from him.   
"You love it here!"

"I do."

"Good night."

"Night Fizz."   
It was a good thing Id turned away, cause his nickname for me still makes me blush. As it is right now. 

•••••••

Steve's POV 

•••••••

I watched her scurry off to her room and close the door softly. Then I turned to the couch. It was deep blue and overstuffed. It really is pretty comfortable to sleep on. I dropped onto the couch and drew the blankets over me. They smell nice. Like roses and something sweet. Like Izz. I realized with a slight shock before the sweet scent drew me into the darkness that is sleep. 

***********************************

Hey guys!! Hope you're enjoying this story!! Let me know if you are!!! Vote, comment or message me!! I'll answer any questions or comments. Can't wait till the next update!!! I'm probably more excited than you, and I know what's coming. Ehehehehehehehe. 

Have a great night/day!!! I love you all!!!


	6. Am I Interrupting?

Steve's POV

I dragged myself through the door and pulled off my boots, almost falling over in the process. I didn't need to look in a mirror to know I was covered in dirt and blood. It was caked on. I dropped my shield and watched it roll forward a few feet. Then I pulled off my gloves and left a trail of clothes to the bathroom. I crawled into the shower and let the warm water cascade down my back. My hair had lots of dirt, grease and blood in it and was sticking up in every direction. I leaned my head on the wall, missions can be so demanding. I glanced at my thigh when it stung. Yup. I got a cut. And it really, really, really hurt.   
Finishing up in about thirty minutes, I dragged myself out of the shower and dried off, being careful of all my cuts and bruises. Someone thought it would be funny to blow up a glass and cement building with me under it. And Stark just found it extremely hilarious when I got shot and flew into Bruce, who was startled and hulked out. And he was just there for science stuff. Poor guy. I felt bad for him.   
I drug on some sweat pants and a T-shirt. And collapsed on my couch. I couldn't even make it another ten feet to my bed. That's what happens when you're called for a mission at three in the afternoon, and don't get back for almost 18 hours. No wait. It was 20 hours. I groaned and settled in for a nap. All my muscles in protest as I stretched a bit on the long couch. I won't be long. A few minutes maybe. It was only 11:00 am. I have time, and no other job. Maybe that's what I need. Another job. I thought as sleep overcame me.

I jolted awake. My muscles were sore, but that was nothing new. A knock sounded at the door. That must be what woke me up. I sat up, but too quickly and blackness filled my vision, my head becoming dizzy.   
"Steve?" I heard Izz call my name.   
"One minute Fizz. I'm coming." I slowly stood and walked slowly to the door. I opened it to see Izz's worried face.  
"Steve? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Why?"  
"I heard something happened by Stark tower and that a building collapsed on top of someone wearing red, white and blue. That it was Captain America and the Hulk came out and Stark blew something up-"   
I cut her off, trying to calm her down. "Hey hey hey. Fizz, I'm fine. I'm good. It was only a small building. Mostly glass and concrete-"  
"Concrete! Steve! You're covered in cuts and bruises! What were you thinking?" She looked at me pointedly, clearly expecting an answer. I wasn't expecting this outburst. It left me a bit speechless.   
"I- uh. Well, it was a mission. I can't just predict when a building is going to fall on me!"  
"But you need to be safe!"  
"Well I'm a hero, I can't be safe all the time! It's an occupational hazard!"  
"No it isn't! You don't have to be in danger all the time! You don't always have to be the super hero!"  
"That's who I am Isabella! That what I was created to be!"  
"Fine. But you can't forget about who you were before the serum Steve! And you're still the same person! Not much has changed." As she said that, her eyes flickered away from mine and she blushed a bit, but continued. "M-my point is, I was worried about you. And you didn't even call or text me to say you're okay."   
I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'll always be okay. I'm Captain America. It's my job to be okay. I've made it this far, I can keep going. Okay? I'm sorry I didn't let you know. But you wouldn't have wanted to see me afterwards. I was dirty and tired and bloody. I didn't think you would be worried. I haven't had someone really worry about me since, uh. Since Bucky. I was a mess. But I took a nap." I held her at arms length and looked into her teary eyes. "I'm better. Still a bit tired, but I'm good. And I'm always tired after a mission. But I always come out okay. Okay?"  
She laughed. "Okay."  
"Do you wanna watch a movie? Drink some sodas?" I asked and she laughed again.   
"That sounds good."  
"Alright. I'm gonna grab my key, so I don't lock myself out. Then I'm gonna grab some popcorn, and a blanket, and I'll be right over. Okay? Go start a movie."  
I turned her around and pushed her a bit. She looks as exhausted as I feel. "Okay, what movie?"   
"Any one you want. Really, I'll probably fall asleep anyway."  
She laughed. "You old man. You better not fall asleep on me."  
"No promises little lady." I saluted her and she laughed again before walking into her apartment. 

I searched my uniform for my spare key pocket and shoved the small key into my sweats pocket. Then I ran to my cupboards and pulled out a couple microwave popcorn packages. Throughout the two months living by Fizz, we'd watched so many movies, that I just started keeping popcorn and snacks in my apartment so we never ran out. I shoved them in my other pocket, grabbed a blanket off my bed and closed the door, locking it behind me.   
I knocked lightly on the door way as I walked in. She was searching through her cupboards. Throwing my blanket on her couch, I walked up behind her.   
"I can't find any popcorn." She complained. I pulled them out of my pocket and waved them in front of her face. She laughed. "You know me too well."  
"Well, I don't know about too well." I folded my arms over my chest as she unwrapped one of the packages and put it in the microwave. She turned to me again.   
"Sorry I yelled at you Steve."

"It's okay. You were stressed and worried. I don't blame you."

"Thanks. How was it?"

"A building falling on me, or the mission in general?"

She laughed. "Both."

"Well, the building was a bit heavy, but the mission was a success. Stark, once he pulled his head out of his ass, finally caught the guy who blew up the building. And Bruce, he sat there, very angry, until he could be calmed down." I laughed a bit at the memory. 

"Oh my gosh!" 

"What?"

"This popcorn smells amazing!" She opened the bag under her nose and inhaled deeply. I laughed again and pushed her toward her living room.   
"What movie did you pick?" I asked her as I sat on her couch.   
"Safe Haven. Is that okay?"

"I don't even know what that is, so yeah. It's fine."  
She giggled and grabbed the remote and jumped on the couch next to me. She stole part of my blanket and snuggled under it. I stole some of the popcorn and pulled her a bit closer so she could be all the way under the blanket. Wait, this is a romance movie. I remember Pepper talking about this movie. She said it was her favorite. Well, too late to back out now. Izz rested her head on my shoulder. I felt my eyes droop a bit, but I chugged a soda and felt the sugar rush through my veins. Yum. 

It was almost halfway through the movie when I heard a crash in the hallway. I ignored it. I just want to be a normal neighbor tonight. Not a super hero. Unfortunately, I don't always get what I want.   
The shuffling continued in the hallway, and when I didn't react, Fizz settled back down next to me on the couch.   
The main character was having trouble with her yellow floor. And it wasn't the color.   
Suddenly, a man burst through the door. Stark. He stumbled a bit and looked up.   
A grin spread across his face.   
"Oh. Am I interrupting?"

********

Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for reading!! I really appreciate it! If you like it, yay!! If you don't, I hope you find one you do like. Have a great day/night!!!


	7. Bag full of Cats

Hey!!! An update!!!! Yay!!! 

***********************************

Steve's POV {still...}

"Oh. Am I interrupting?" His grin morphed into a smirk and he pulled something out of his pocket. I was still cuddled up to Fizz, and in the shock of him bursting in, I wrapped a protective arm around her, and pushed her slightly behind me. We both stared at him in shock. But I recovered first, seeing him pull out his phone. I knew he wanted to take a picture.   
I jumped up and settled the blanket over her before walking up to him.   
"No. But you need to leave Stark."

"Aw. You're not going to introduce me?" He pouted, brushing me off.   
"Nope. You need to leave."  
"Why Capsicle? It's not like you to be so inhospitable in your own home."  
"That's the other thing Stark."

"What?"

"Wrong apartment. Mine is next door."   
Tony looked confused.   
"Then why are you here?"  
"I think I should be asking that question." I stated, shoving him toward the door once more.   
"Hey! I was serious. I want to get to know that beautiful woman right there! Oh ehm gee!! Is she your girlfriend? Oh Cap you pervert. Going after the young ones are you? And why wasn't I on the list?" I'd finally succeeded in pushing him out of her apartment. She'd finally recovered and jumped up and walked quickly to the door after pausing the movie. She closed the door halfway and we made eye contact.   
"I'll take care of this. I won't be long. Be back in a few. Kay, Fizz?" I whispered to her, keeping Stark back at arms length.   
She nodded. "Be fast." And closed the door softly.   
I turned back to Stark, who had a giant smirk, almost equivalent to Loki's, plastered on his face.   
"Is she your girlfriend?" He asked.   
"No. She's my friend. What did you want?"  
"Oh sure Capsicle. Oh, I came over to see if you wanted to come to Stark Tower tonight. I'm having a party. You could bring your girlfriend with you." He prodded.   
I shook my head. "No thanks Stark. I don't really want to go to a party. I just want to rest. Why didn't you call?" I asked, unlocking my door.   
"I did. You didn't answer. Now I see why. She's a looker! Is she a good kisser? Does she smell nice?"  
I walked in, allowing him to follow me. "I'm only going to tell you this once. A) she is not my girlfriend. B) she will not nor will ever be one of your toys, I don't care if your still with Pepper. It applies. C) she is my friend, and I will protect her. Stay away from her. D) I'm not gonna go to one of your ridiculous parties. Especially so soon after a mission." I gave him a pointed look and he sighed dramatically.   
"Fiiiinnnnneeee. I'll leave her alone. It's not like I was gonna go after her. Like you said, I have Pepper. And I love her. I wasn't going to take her from you. It's clear you two like each other. She's all yours old man."   
He patted me on the back. "Treat her right and she may just overlook your enormous age gap! Besides that, you two make a cut couple! See ya later Cap!"   
And with that he walked out the door. I heard his suit close around him, and he flew off. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. He was always such a handful. What did he mean, we both like each other. Can I be true she has feelings for me? Is it true I have feelings for her? I thought she was just my friend. No, beat friends. Yeah.   
I walked to the fridge and grabbed some ice cream from my freezer and two spoons before walking back over to Fizz's apartment. Since we were just right next to each other, I liked that I didn't have to go far to have someone to talk to. But now I'm a bit more nervous. Stark's words made me doubt my own thoughts about her.   
I knocked softly on her door and it flew open immediately.   
"Why was Tony Stark in my apartment?" She asked, grabbing the ice cream out of my hands.   
"He meant to barge into my apartment to ask me if I wanted to go to his party."  
"And your answer was?"  
"No. I don't really like his parties. They all seem like they're having a lot of fun, but really, everyone is drunk. And I can't get drunk. Nor do I really want to. Not very fun."

"That doesn't sound like fun. Why wouldn't he leave though?"  
"He wanted to flatter you. Even though he has a girlfriend."  
"What else did he say?"  
"Nothing."  
"Are you sure Steve? Cause this ice cream says different. You don't eat Ben & Jerrys for nothing."  
"Fine. He said we made a cute couple. But we aren't a couple. Right?"  
"I honestly thought we were just really good friends."  
"Me too!" I grabbed a spoon from her and we sat back down on the couch. I pulled her closer to me and dug my spoon into the little container of ice cream as she unpaused it. 

•••••••

Starks POV 

I climbed back in my suit and flew away, keeping an eye on the complex. I flew back as soon as Jarvis alerted me that Steve went back into her apartment. I landed quietly and climbed out of my suit. Leaving it in Jarvis's hands, I tip toed to her apartment and pulled out a little circle from my pocket. It helps me hear through solid surfaces. I invented it. Be proud of me. I'm awesome.   
I slipped it in my ear and put my ear to the door.   
"What else did he say?" Her voice is like an angel. Pepper would kill me, but she's Cap's girl, I have Pepper. I have Pepper. I have Pepper. I hit myself on the head with never word. Then continued listening.   
"Nothing."  
"Are you sure Steve? Cause this ice cream says different. You don't eat Ben & Jerrys for nothing." He brought her ice cream?  
"Fine. He said we made a cute couple. But we aren't a couple. Right?"  
"I honestly thought we were just really good friends."  
"Me too!"   
I heard them sit down and the movie started again. There was some rustling of blankets, but other than that, only the movie made any more sounds. Dang. Well, I have a party to host, if you could call it that. More of a celebration really. I climbed into my suit and flew off laughing.

•••••••

"Tony, where did you go?" Pepper looks up from her drink as I walk in.   
"I just went to ask Capsicle if he wanted to come."  
"And?"  
"He said no."  
"Why? He always comes!"  
"He's got a girlfriend." I smirked at her as her eyes widened and Tasha, Clint and Bruce walked in.   
"Who's got a girlfriend?" Bruce asked, fidgeting with his glasses.   
"Hey! Old man Capsicle has a girlfriend!"  
"What? I thought he wasn't over Peggy?" Tasha looked surprised as she poured herself a drink and sat next to Pepper on the couch.   
"We just let him think that." Clint said.   
"Oh right. I forgot." Tasha looked at me expectantly.   
"What?"  
"Well, what's her name? Address. Social security, blood type, race hair color eye color?" Pepper swatted at her and she ignored it.   
"I-I don't know actually. Steve pushed me out before I could ask her." I looked down at my glass. I really wanted to know now. "Jarvis." I called   
"Yes Sir?"  
"Did you get a good look at her when I walked in?"  
"You mean when you barged in unannounced? Yes sir."  
"Bring it up. Hologram please."  
"Yes Mr. Stark."  
A life size hologram of a short, beautiful girl appeared before us. She glitched a bit and smiled.   
"Can you run her picture through logistics and all government files?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Thank you Jarvis."  
"I'm always here sir."  
They all stared in stunned silence at the little hologram as she smiled at them.   
"Tony, did Steve actually say they were together?" Bruce asked.   
"Um. No. He denied it. And after when I was eavesdropping on them, don't look at me like that, they talked about it. And decided they were just friends. But they both hesitated. Hm." I turned the small figure around. She had to be about 5'6 in real life. Steve is 6'2.

"Well, let's celebrate! Mission success!"   
Tasha and Clint rolled their eyes.   
"You'll do anything for a party." Tasha said, turning to Clint.  
"That's true Legolas. Why don't I have a party for Spangles when he finally realized they're together? Sound good? Sounds good to me." I downed my drink and turned on some music.

•••••••

Steve's POV

I clicked the screen off and looked down at her face. She had fallen asleep again. She was snuggled into my side with her head on my chest, my blanket wrapped snugly around her shoulders and pulled up to her chin. I didn't want to wake her up, but I couldn't stay here. That could easily be misinterpreted. 

I tried lifting the blanket, but she'd curled her fists in the fabric. I guess it's staying with her. Inch by inch, I slid my arms under her until she rested in my arms and her head against my chest. She's so beautiful. I looked down at her and slowly began to stand. When I stood at my full height, I began slowly toward her bedroom. I'd never been in there, so this was gonna be a touch and go. Or an expedition. It depends on how much stuff is on the floor. 

I inched the door open and crept in slowly. Luckily, it looked like she'd cleaned recently. There was nothing on the floor and her bed was against the left wall. Hey, my beds against that wall too. I shook my head. I shouldn't think about that.   
I walked slowly up to her bed and pulled back the blankets, careful to keep her in my arms. Then I set her on her bed and pulled the blankets up over her. She was still wrapped in my blanket, and kept it right in her fists and close to her face. I can't blame her. It's really soft.   
When she was all tucked in, I looked down at her sleeping form. While feeling a bit creepy for watching her sleep, I realized Stark was right. I cleaned up a bit before leaving to my own apartment to get my well needed sleep. 

***********************************

Aaaannnndd I'm gonna stop it there! Hey guys! Hope you liked it!!!  
I love you all!! Have a great day/night!!!


	8. The Cat's out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know you're awesome. That's it. Have a great day.

Isabella's POV

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again. My room was really bright. Good thing I didn't work today. I took a deep breath. I would have regretted it if it had been any other situation, like if I'd just run over a skunk, or in a smelly taxi cab. But it smelled great. That's when I realized Steve's blanket was still wrapped around me. And I was in my bed. And my apartment was quiet. Except for my phone. It was buzzing.   
I curled Steve's blanket tighter around me and got out of bed. I picked up my phone and answered it.   
"Hello?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.   
"I'm here. But I forgot my key." Addie said.   
"Adeline. How many times are you gonna do this to me?"  
"It's never gonna stop Isabella. You know me."   
"Oh I know you all right." I grumbled and started toward my front door. My hand stopped just before the doorknob as I looked around. My apartment was cleaner than it had been. Aw. Steve cleaned it up last night. He's such a gentleman. He even put me in my bed when I fell asleep on him again. I opened the door to see Addie. She was soaking wet from head to toe.   
"Finally. I was getting pneumonia waiting in this cold hallway. I had to walk from the bus stop. And it started raining. Do you have ice cream? did you get a new blanket?" She stopped short of running to my kitchen to pull at the blanket around my shoulders. Probably liking the softness of it, she pulled it off my shoulders and around hers.   
"Hey. If you gonna take my blanket, you've got to change into something dry!"  
I complained. She sniffed it and I stiffened a bit. Realizing it was Steve's and smelled like him.   
"This isn't your blanket." She stated.   
"What do you mean? Of course it is." I asked, walking toward my bedroom.   
"No it isn't. It's not new, cause it's obviously been used. And it smells like a guy. A very nice smelling guy if I do say so myself. Last time I checked, you're a woman."  
I walked over to my dresser and pulled out clothes for her and lay them on my bed. I heard her inhale deeply again. She almost sighed in contentment. I was a little jealous and wanted it back. "This smells familiar."  
What?  
"What?"  
"This smells familiar. I know I've it smelled somewhere but I don't know where. Any how, take it back. I need to get dressed."  
I took it and wrapped it around myself and sat on the couch.   
A few minutes later, she came and plopped down next to me. She looked a little silly in my clothes because she's shorter than me. I heard her inhale deeply again and turn on me.   
"Oh gosh. Was he here last night again? How often does he come over here? Cause this couch smells like him!!! Izz this is ridiculous! Who is this guy?"

"Too many questions." I mumble and lay down on the couch. She was right, the couch does smell like him. And so does this blanket. Mmm.   
"Fine. One at a time then. Was he here last night."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Wow. Uh, how often does he come over?"  
"Pretty often."  
"And how often do you go to his place?"  
"About the same."  
"And this is his cologne smell?"  
"Yep."  
"Do you like it? And be honest."  
"Fine. Yes I do. I think he smells great." I huff. I'm kind of annoyed. I want to tell her all about him, but I can't. She flops on top of me.   
"What's his name?"  
"Steve."  
"Come on! Why no last name? I need the last name to complete your ship name!" Oh my goodness. I won't tell her.   
"No last name."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want you to stalk him." Too late though. She already does.   
"Fine." She slides off me and onto the floor. She grabs my phone and tried to unlock it. "Did you change your password?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have a snoopy little sister." I point out.  
"Touché."  
I'm really secretly relieved I did change it. Because my home screen is a selfie of a confused Steve. He had grabbed my phone and tried to take a picture of me, but got it back wards and took a photo of himself. It really is adorable. But my lock screen is the same as it was before, so she didn't raise that question.   
"What color are his eyes?" She asks, looking up at me. I think for a moment. But it seems I've been caught in a trap. As she grins and snaps a picture of me. "Ha! You were smiling again! But really, what color?"  
"Uhm. They're like a soft but deep blue with hints of green." I sit up and face her. She sighs.   
"I wish I could meet him. The way you talk about him just makes me think he's he best guy ever."  
I look down at my hands. "He is."  
"How late did he stay last night?"  
"I'm not really sure."  
"What do you mean? You didn't pay attention to the time as you have him a goodnight kiss?."  
"Um, no. Because I didn't. I, um, fell asleep during the movie, and I woke up in my bed. And my apartment was a but cleaner. And he left the ice cream for me in the freezer. It's still there, probably. Unless he took it back with him, which I doubt, although his metabolism is crazy fast."  
She sighs once more before jumping up and running to the kitchen. I hear the freezer open and slam, along with a drawer.   
"He got the good stuff!" She yells from the kitchen. "I wish I could meet him. When can I meet him?"  
I debate a bit in my mind. "Later."  
She pouts before stuffing more ice cream in her mouth. "Fine. But know this. I will meet him, and he will either be perfect, or he will leave."  
I laughed and nodded. Oh, she has no idea. 

•••••••

Steve's POV 

"Hey Cap, come on up to the tower. We're gonna have a costume party. Theme is, the forties! So wear your old man clothes and get up here! Don't be shy to bring your girlfriend!" Stark almost yelled in my ear, I could almost hear him winking. I pulled the phone away slightly.   
"I'll come, but I'm not bringing her. She's with her sister."  
"How do you know?"  
"I can hear them talking well, almost yelling, through the wall."  
"Ooo. Caps in love!!!"  
"Shut up Stark. I'll find something and be over in thirty minutes."  
"See ya later Capsicle."  
I hung up and dropped my phone on the bed. I opened my closet and dug to the back, where I kept my 'old' military suit. It's a dark olive green, and still had my pins. I pulled it out and hung it on my door.  
After a bit of a debate, I jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned up. I shaved any remaining traces of stubble away and dressed in my suit. It still fit nicely. Of course. I styled my hair and grabbed the keys to my car. Stark had my motorcycle currently. Trying to upgrade it whatever. 

•••

"Aaahh! It's the old man! He's come to crash the party! Hide the booze!" Tony yelled and hid a juice box behind his back. He looks exactly like his father in those clothes. No wait, those are Howard's clothes. Strange man. Or men. Whatever.   
I looked around to see where Tasha and Banner and Clint were. I'm sure my eyes bugged. Tasha was wearing a show girls outfit I'm sure Howard had stolen. Bruce was looking uncomfortable in (40's) street clothes. Clint was wearing a showgirls dress too. I shielded my eyes. He was already drunk. I had seen a few men in showgirls dresses back in WWII, but they hadn't been sober for more than ten minutes in the time Id seen them. This is going to be wild. 

As I drug myself into bed, at an ungodly hour, I realized I was right. It got really crazy. Right after I got there, people from everywhere poured into the tower. I could barely breathe there were so many people.   
And the fact that I can't get drunk made it less fun for me than everyone else. Yay. 

***********************************

Hey guys!!! Do you like this story? Cause not many people are reading it... But that's okay!  
Have a great day/night!!!


	9. Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I had a Bourne marathon with my bestfriend, then I was out all day. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Lots of short little POV's in this one. This was way fun to write by the way. Is it sad that I ship my own characters? No? Good. 

***********************************

Steve's POV

I opened my door, ready to walk out, and nearly ran into Izz. 

"Hey! I wanted to ask you if you could help me, but if you can't it's okay." She stepped back, I'd almost bumped into her. 

"It's fine. I'm in no hurry. What did you need?"

"Oh, I can't reach the top of my windows with out a chair. And I'm not the best at balancing."

"I can definitely help you with that." I laughed a bit. She really isn't short, but she's not tall either. I grabbed my keys and shield and walked with her the five feet to her door. I opened it for her and walked in. 

"How do you wanna do this? I could get up there, or I could lift you up on my shield? Or a chair?" I looked over at her. "Or I could just hold you up? That sound like the easiest way."

"Probably. Then I don't have to drag chairs toward a second story window. But I'll have to trust you not to drop me."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked and grabbed her waist and lifted her easily. She pulled the rag along the top of the window, pieces of dust falling to the floor. 

"Please don't drop me."

"I won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I'm not sure."

I laughed. At that moment there was a noise in her living room. I put her down silently and motioned for her to be quiet. She had fear in her eyes. I have to move quickly. I grabbed my shield from the floor and walked quietly to the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. I peeked out, and drew back. 

"It's just Adeline. I have to go. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

She let out a long breath. "Oh no. You're fine. Just get out of here. Sorry, I didn't know she was coming today."

She walked out from the partition and I heard Adeline squeal. Izz pulled her into her room and motioned at me to go. I quickly ran out the door, making as little noise as possible. 

 

I trudged up the stairs and opened my door. Not even registering I hadn't locked it when I left this morning. I dropped onto my bed, not even bothering to take off my shoes. Stark thought it would be funny to try out his new training program on me. I did not. It was pretty difficult. Especially when he put the level up at the hardest level. I could really go for some food. 

I sat up and pulled off my shoes, not bothering to take off my jacket or change my white t-shirt. I walked to my kitchen and put my shield on the table. It had still been connected to my arm. I need sustenance. 

Digging in my fridge, I pulled out chocolate cake and Alfredo. I shoved it all in my mouth and downed three glasses of water in five minutes. I sat back and sighed appreciatively. Nap time. I rubbed my eyes, I'll have to get Stark back sometime. 

The sound of my front door opening pulled any thought of sleep from my mind. On high alert, I grabbed my shield and a pair of shoes from the mat by my balcony door. 

*********

Isabella's POV

I grabbed Steve's keys from the floor. They must have fallen out of his pocket. I hung them key rack and turned back to Addie. 

"Where do those keys go to?"

"They go to the old mans front door. I check up on him every once in a while." I'm getting too good at lying to her about this. She's gonna find out someday. 

"It's been almost three months and I've never seen him!"

"He's very anti-social. Doesn't like anybody."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

"Whatever Izz."

"You wanna watch a movie?" I asked her, turning to my movie cupboard. 

"Yeah. Can you make the good popcorn too?" She asked. "I wanna watch Tangled."

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes."

"No problem."

I should have watched her.

~~~~~~~~

Adeline's POV

"No problem." 

She should watch me more carefully. I slowly backed up and snatched the keys off their hook. I heard something close in the apartment next door. Where the supposed old man lived. I think it was a fridge. Some one had come in earlier to the apartment, but I hadn't heard any voices. I need to see who really lives there. 

"How much popcorn?" Izz yelled from the kitchen. 

"A lot!" I yelled back. "I'm starving!"

She laughed and I slipped out the door. 

In the hallway, I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I slipped the key into the door handle and turned it. I turned the knob and walked in. 

It looked nothing like an old man lived here. Except the black and white photos on the coffee table and shelves, family or something I guess. I heard a small noise in the kitchen and headed toward it. 

\------

Steve's POV 

I pulled my shield onto my arm and neared the partition. Someone is in my living room. I flattened my back against the wall. They weren't being very quiet. I could tell they were heading for the kitchen. I raised my shield and prepared for them to attack. But it never came, well not really. I heard small footsteps inching their way to where I was. I took a step forward right as a girl stepped into my view and I was immediately grateful I hadn't hid right by the end of the partition. She looked around at the fridge and sink, lightly dragging her fingertips across the top of the table. Adeline.   
She pushed my glass of water a few inches and stopped at the sink. My dishes were still there, she only looked for a few seconds before turning towards the window. I assume she saw me out of the corner of her eye because she casually turned to me and her jaw dropped. She stared at me, and I realized I was still in a fighting and tense stance. I straightened up and dropped my arm. Rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, I said, "Hi, Adeline."  
She fainted.  
I took off my shield, set it on the table and rushed over to her. Out cold. I gently picked her up in my arms and walked into my living room. I set her on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. Then I headed over to Isabella's. This needs to be sorted out.   
I knocked lightly on her door and it opened, I guess it wasn't completely closed. I walked in and she came out of her kitchen.   
"What are you doing? Addie's here!"  
I shook my head. "Nope. She isn't."  
"Why do you mean?"  
"She's in my apartment."  
"What?!?!"  
"Yup. But don't worry. She did see me, but then she passed out."  
Izz let out a deep breath and put her head in her hands. I went over to her. "Hey, it's okay. At least we don't have to sneak anymore."  
"Yeah. But it's not like we were doing anything bad anyway."  
"No, but I could tell lying to her was hard on you."  
"It was. Is she still out?"  
"I'm pretty sure. Come on." I took her hand and pulled her out of her apartment and into mine. I closed he door quietly behind me and led her to the kitchen. She glanced at Addie, who was still unconscious on my couch, and wrapped up in a blanket.  
"I just don't want her to hate me for lying to her."  
I grabbed her hand, "Hey it'll turn out okay. It's gonna be okay." I gave her a smile and she hesitantly smiled back.   
"Okay. But what am I going to tell her?"  
"The truth this time. I think it's been long enough. She deserves to know."  
"It's been almost four months Steve."  
"Has it been that long?"  
"Yeah. Doesn't feel like it though."  
"No."  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked over at Addie, she was awake ad staring at us in horror.

 

Adeline's POV

I opened my eyes and inhaled. My nose was greeted by a wonderful smell. And to be frank, it smelled like a man. And it was frighteningly familiar. But I couldn't place it. I looked around a bit, and it dawned on me. I'm in a strange apartment, and Captain America is also here! What's happening? I say up a bit and looked around until I saw Isabella. At the table. Holding hands with someone. And that someone was frighteningly similar to Captain America. It looked like they'd just finished their conversation and they were both just sitting there quietly, staring down the table. Then the guy looked over at me. The shadow cast from the window moved from his face. It was Steve Rogers. What is happening?

***********************************

Muahahahaha!!! I'm stopping it there because I can!!!! :)


	10. What's going on here?

I stared in horror at them. What's going on? Am I hallucinating? I decided to ask.   
"What's going on?"  
Izz stood up and motioned for him to stay. He nodded but got up anyway. I started hyperventilating. He walked further into the kitchen and Izz came over to me. She sat on the couch next to me and picked at the fleece blanket I'd been wrapped up in.   
"I'm sorry Addie."  
"For what? Did I get kidnapped by Captain America or something?"  
She laughed. She freaking laughed. "No honey. He lives here, you came in."  
"Wait what? Wait, never mind. What are you sorry about?"  
"Ah, my relationship."  
I stared at her.   
"Fine. My boyfriend, kind of. We haven't really worked it out yet."  
"Wait wait wait. Gimme a second. How long has CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA lived next to you? Within arms reach? Literally!!"  
She looked back down at the blanket and mumbled something.   
"Excuse me? I'm not a bat."   
"Four months."  
"FOUR MONTHS?"  
"Addie please calm down. I'm really sorry I lied to you! I hated every minute of it!"  
She looked up into my eyes, she was almost crying.   
"Whatever. Back to your boyfriend. Who is he, really?"  
"Steve."  
"You told me that already. Who is he."  
"You're not getting it Adds. My boyfriend is Steve. The Steve in the kitchen right now. The Steve that's probably making you a hot chocolate because he doesn't want you to pass out again. The Steve who took pictures with us in the park. That Steve. It was always the same Steve. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. We thought it was best you didn't know for a while. We were eventually going to tell you, believe me!" A tear rolled down her cheek, quickly followed by more.  
I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. I get it."  
"You do?"  
"Not really. But I think I trust you. So. Um." I gestured widely. "What is all this? I thought you said some 95 year old lived next to you?"  
she laughed, wiping away her tears. "Well yes. I didn't actually lie. Steve is 95. He'll be 96 this summer."  
"Hey, I thought we agreed no age puns." Steve said, walking to me and handing me a mug.   
"I wasn't making a joke. Not really anyway." He sat on the other side of me and pulled another blanket around my shoulders.   
"Are you okay? You took quite a fall there."  
"I-I'm good. Thanks. Just confused."   
He looked at me and smiled.   
"I think it's time I properly introduce myself as Izz's boyfriend. Hello." He gently took my hand in his. "I'm Steven Rogers. And I promise I only have good intentions toward Isabella." I grinned.   
"Good. And I expect that since you two are so close, that if she ever gets pulled into one of your missions and gets hurt, I get to hurt you."  
"Ah, yes ma'am."  
I nodded. "Okay. Well then. Um. This has officially become awkward, so I'm gonna go chat up my friends."  
"Wait!" Izz caught my hand before I could walk to the front door. I looked back at her.   
"What? Is there something bigger I need to know? Oh my gosh are you-"   
"No Addie. No, it's just that you can't tell your friends he's living here."  
"Why not?" I looked to him, and back to Izz.  
"I like the bit of sleep I get. You know, without being watched 24/7." Steve answered. It dawned on me. Probably only the people at SHEILD knew he lived here.   
"Okay. I won't. But can I tell them you're dating?"  
They looked at each other, then back at me.   
"Only the person or people you trust most. It'll eventually get out, but for now, the press cares more about Captain America than Steve Rogers." I nodded.   
"I can definitely do that! But I actually do have to leave. I told mom I'd be back by seven."  
Izz pulled me into a hug. "Be safe please."  
"Psh. I'm always safe!" I salutes Steve before running out of the apartment and hopping on my bike. I had to tell mom. And Jake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating for so long! I got a job, and life happens, sooo... Yeah.   
I just barely decided I want this story to go in a different direction. So when it does, don't hate. It will be okay. By the way, I foreshadowed something if you can figure it out, you can have a (virtual) cookie.  
So vote, comment or message me if you liked it or didn't. I love hearing from you guys!! Have a great day/night! And please stay safe!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuggggghhhhhh. I feel like a horrible person!!! I've had this chap up on wattpad for a little bit, and almost forgot to post it here! I hope you enjoy it though!


End file.
